Naruto Camping Trip!
by star-chan007
Summary: Well, me and 2 friends have kidnapped several Naruto characters and are taking them on a road trip across the US! Parings...eh, undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Yall

Hey Yall!! Okay, real quick, I know that on my profile it says my name's Shawna or something but that's a lie. My name is actually Alyssa. Second, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…Well, enjoy! Oh and if you have any suggestions on where we should go, don't hesitate to tell me! Oh and Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are already at my house because even _I_ get bored sometimes. Oh and last thing, it's in script format so things that are underlined are actions

Alyssa: bursts out of her room, a really excited look on her face Guess what guys!

Sasuke: sarcastically Your voice box will stop working any moment…

Alyssa: Ha ha…No…WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!!

Naruto: Really? Cool! then he realizes who's taking them Gulp…this CAN'T be good…

Alyssa: Oh, come on! It'll be fun!

Sasuke: For _you_ maybe…

Alyssa: spoil sport…Whatever, Everybody outside! Move move move!

Naruto: fakes a salute Yes sir! Err…ma'am!

Once everyone is out side, (which is a lot harder to do than you think…I couldn't get Kakashi to put his book away and get off the couch…) a Silver truck pulls up and a girl gets out. She waves to her mom and then walks over to us

Alyssa: Kristin! Hi, I didn't think you'd get here on time!

Kristin: Well, honestly, neither did I.

Alyssa: Guys! I'd like you to meet my friend Kristin!

Sasuke: Great…is she as crazy as you?

Alyssa: Quite possibly

Kristin: smiles

Sasuke: Oh God…

Kristin: Let's get this straight pretty boy! Just because Alyssa likes you, doesn't mean that I do! I'll tolerate you…for Alyssa, but you'd best make an attempt to stay on my good side.

Sasuke: You _have_ a good side?

Alyssa: Come on guys! Enough fighting for now! Everyone's not even here yet!

Sasuke: Whatever…

Kristin: Hmph!

Alyssa: rolls eyes and claps hands together and begins humming

A cloud of purple smoke appears, that smells like dead fish and as it fades away, 2 people, who are hacking from the smell become visible.

Alyssa: Yo! Welcome to…uh…my house! My name's Alyssa

Deidara: Um…is there a specific reason we're here un?

Alyssa: Yea-no….I just thought it would be entertaining

Sasori: Well it's not…can we go now?

Alyssa: shrugs Dunno…I could try but see, my specialty is in _bringing_ people here…not getting them home…

Everyone: looks shocked WHAT?!

Alyssa: Well…I didn't say I couldn't but it's a little more difficult…I only want to do it if it's absolutely necessary…and Sasori…right now, it's not necessary.

Sasori: glares and mutters something I can't hear

Alyssa: You just wait…you're lucky I didn't hear that.

Sasori: sarcastically I'm terrified

Alyssa: picks up a spork out of nowhere and loads pebble in it, then proceds to hit him in the head You should be

Kristin: Wasn't paying attention and turns to see Deidara and Sasori Oh-Em-Gee!! glomps

Alyssa: pulls her off the two Kristin, let's save introductions for when everyone gets here, I only want to have to do it once. claps hands together and begins humming once more

A cloud of red smoke appears and it smells sort of like…wet dog…1 person steps out, in order to relieve his suffering nose.

Kristin: eyes widen and she turns to me You got Gaara to!? You _have_ to show me how to do that!!

Alyssa: Yeah…he was supposed to be here a few weeks ago, but that didn't quite work out…

Kristin: I can't believe this!! This is so cool! I think I might've died and gone to heaven! tackles said ninja

Gaara: can't…breath…

Alyssa: pulls her off Calm down Kristin, we can't have Gaara passing out before everyone gets here. Now stop glomping people!!

Kristin: Sorry…

Alyssa: Its fine, now I need absolute silence…I'm going to introduce you all, but I'm only doing this once, so pay attention…Yes! That means everyone! Even if you already know half the people here! Alright,points as she says names Alyssa, Kristin, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Deidara, Sasori…and…I think I'm forgetting someone…Hm…Oh yeah! Emo rainbow…I mean Sasuke! Alright…who here know how to drive… responsibly I might add.

Kakashi and Sasori raise their hands.

Kakashi: What exactly are we going to be driving? We're not all going to fit in your parent's cars.

Alyssa: I know! Not only can I transport people…but I have mastered the art of transporting items!! Score!

Kakashi: so…let me get this straight…you're going to steal and RV?

Alyssa: No! I have pre-arranged something with a friend…don't worry about it.

Kakashi: shrugs okay.

Alyssa: Now…closes eye and concentrates _really _hard. A white and silver RV appears in my driveway

Kakashi: Nice.

Kristin: so…now what?

Alyssa: Now, we pack!

Everyone, except Kristin: But we don't have any stuff.

Alyssa: grins evilly YOU don't, but I _definetly_ do.

Sasuke: Whatever…can we just hurry up?

Kristin: What's the rush? Want to get home so you can continue making out with Sakura? Or was it Ino? Or both maybe?

Sasuke: Shut up…

Kristin: Oh, don't kid yourself; you and I both know you can't stay mad at me for very long, someone else makes you upset to quick and you forget

Sasuke: Watch me…

Kristin: Yeah, but in order to do that, I'd have to look continuously look at your pug ugly face.

Sasuke: Sorry, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention.

Kristin: Why I ought to…

Alyssa: C'mon guys! Can't you stop fighting for more than 10 seconds?

Kristin and Sasuke: No!

Alyssa: Please? puppy eyes

Sasuke: Whatever…it's not like I was having fun getting insulted.

Kristin: So you admit that I was hurting your feelings!

Sasuke: No!

Kristin: Yeah! both of them continue in the background

Alyssa: rolls eyes Alright, someone come and help me pack.

Naruto: I'll help!

Alyssa: Thanks. Anyone else?

Gaara raises his hand and follows us, which is quite a shock for me…of course, it could be because he'd rather pack than be squeezed to death by Kristin. We go back into the house and come back out a few moments later, each carrying several oddly shaped bundles wrapped in brown paper. Oddly, no one asks about it. We all get packed and loaded on to the RV.

Kakashi: So, where are we going first?

Alyssa: grins We're going to…Cedar Point!

Kristin: YEAH!!

Deidara: What's Cedar Point, un? several people nod in agreement

Kristin: It's this huge park with a ton of roller coasters…just wait and see.

Alyssa: Well, let's get going then! Kakashi, you can drive first since Sasori's a bit mad at me and I don't trust him not to kill us all. Kaksahi starts the RV and we pull out of the driveway. A beige car passes us and I jump up. STOP THE RV!!

Sasuke: What did you forget?

Alyssa: Um…Erica.

Naruto: Erica?

Alyssa: Yes, Erica. My other very good friend, but don't worry, she's not as hyper as Kristin and I…most of the time anyways…

Naruto: I doubt that matters much…

Alyssa: It does to!

The beige car backs up till it's next to us and Erica gets out, waves to her mom and boards the RV.

Erica: Hey

Alyssa: Runs over and hugs her Yay!! Oh…I feel so bad, we almost left without you!

Erica: It's okay…So…introductions?

Alyssa: Oh yeah! Erica, this is points as I list Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara, Sasori and you already know Kristin. Everyone, this is Erica.

Everyone: Hi Erica some more enthusiasticaly than others

Alyssa: Okay Kakashi…now we can go!

Kakashi: Are you sure?

Alyssa: Quite

Kakashi: starts the RV again and we are on our way!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, we're back

Well, we're back! Haven't you just missed us so much? XD yeah I know, okay on with the chapter! Oh, and if a word looks like this: _Holy Crap!_ It's a thought

It was almost 1 o'clock and we were getting ready to stop for lunch only to find that it wasn't going to be as easy as we thought…

Kristin: I'm hungry!

Everyone: Yeah, me too!

Alyssa: Okay, okay, we'll stop. Kakashi get off at the next exit.

Kakashi: nods okay

Alyssa: So, where should we go?

Kristin: how about Taco Bell? I want tacos!

Erica: That doesn't sound that bad.

Deidara: Um, Kristin, what's a taco, yeah?

Kristin: Um, well…it's meat and cheese and stuff wrapped in a tortilla.

Naruto: What's a tortilla?

Alyssa: It's like bread only it's flat and round.

Naruto: Oh…sounds good!

Alyssa: Well, yeah. I mean, I like tacos but Taco Bell is not my favorite…

Kakashi: Well, if we stop here, everyone can get what they want. Points to an area with like 5 different restaurants

Alyssa: Okay. Oh hey! Wendy's! Score!

Naruto: smiles can I go with you?

Alyssa: Sure!

Kristin and Erica: exchange glances that go unnoticed by me and Naruto

Sasuke: Losers, are you coming?

Erica: Yeah, yeah. Let's go emo rainbow.

Sasuke: rolls eyes

Kristin: Jumps up C'mon Deidara, let's go get some tacos! Grabs his hand and drags him off the RV

Alyssa: WAIT!!

Kristin: stops dead in her tracks and turns Yes?

Alyssa: I want everyone back on this RV at 2:00! No later than!

Everyone: nods okay

Alyssa: Alright, c'mon Naruto, let's go.

Naruto: Roger, let's move out!

Well, it took a lot longer than we thought it would to get everyone fed and ready to go so we didn't end up on the road again until almost 2:45. But, hey, I'm not complaining, everyone was there and I was all set with a chocolate Frosty in my hand. Kristin had a bag of like 5 tacos and Naruto was finishing his second cheeseburger.

Naruto: shoves the last bit of food in his mouth and doesn't swallow before he begins speaking So Alyssa, swallow when are we gonna be there?

Alyssa: Pulls a map out of her 'Magical Bag of Amazingness' (for those of you who don't know, that's my purse Um…well, we're here and it should take us about another hour and a half.

Suddenly, a loud shout causes all to jump.

Kristin: Ha! I win again, you suck Uchiha!

Sasuke: You cheated! I saw you!

Kristin: Prove it!

Sasuke: What do you mean prove it?! I just watched you swap out cards!

Alyssa: Um, Sasuke, you wouldn't mean this card would you? Picks up card that had fallen on the floor a few minutes ago

Sasuke: oo but…but I thought…

Kristin: glares You thought wrong pretty boy! I _don't_ cheat. Now admit that I'm right and you're wrong!

Sasuke: Never

Kristin: Jumps up Why you little! I won fair and square! I oughta-

Deidara: grabs the back of her shirt and whispers something in her ear

Kristin immediately stops trying to attack Sasuke but I can't tell if she's blushing since her face was red to begin with.

Alyssa: Well…that was…interesting.

Naruto: What were you two playing anyways?

Alyssa: Yeah, it sounded like something important…You two better not be gambling!

Kristin: We were playing Go Fish.

Alyssa: raises an eyebrow or tries to at least ( I haven't mastered that skill yet) Go fish, all that yelling was over go fish?! What is wrong with you two?

Kristin: smiles quite a bit actually.

Alyssa: I don't even want to know.

Kristin: Deidara if you don't let go of my shirt I am going to destroy your baby maker.

Deidara: Let's go of her shirt and hears a loud snap noise. What was that, un?

Kristin: O/O um…that was my bra.

Deidara: Oh…um sorry, un.

Kristin: It is really no big deal.

Deidara: Oh…can I do it again?

Kristin: No…I don't think you can.

Alyssa: Um…that was _very_ interesting.

Naruto: Yeah….I didn't know that Deidara was such a pervert…just like Jiraiya.

Deidara: I am not! I should blow you up into-

Kristin: Looked at him with puppy dog eyes that made him stop trying to kill Naruto. 

20 minutes later Naruto and I were laughing and talking till I noticed Kristin and Erica looking at me and smiling.

Alyssa: What….I didn't say anything….O-O don't you dare be thinking that!

Kristin: I am not thinking anything!

Erica: I don't know what you're talking about!

Kristin: Whispers something in Deidara's ear. 

Alyssa: What did she tell you!

Deidara: She didn't tell me anything!

Alyssa: Oh….you know what!

Before I could finish that sentence we heard the sound of screams.

Kristin: Oh-Em-Gee!

Deidara: What?!

Kristin: Were here!

Everyone: YEAH!

Alyssa: Oh-Em-Gee! When we get in what ride should we ride first?!

Kristin: Um….I don't know…um….how about the Chaos?

Deidara: What's the Chaos?

Alyssa: It's a ride…um…I can't explain it! You have to see it for yourself!

We got off the bus and entered Cedar Point. After the entire buy your ticket we ran to the ride called the Chaos. It is a circle that had it's seats facing the outside of the ride. Fortunately for Kristin and I, the ride wasn't going just yet so it couldn't give away it's path of motion, in other words, no one could see what it did and chicken out. The line was also short enough to guarantee that we would end up in a seat this time around.

Deidara: So this is the Chaos.

Kristin: Yep this is one of my favorites! Let's get o before the line gets long.

We all ran for the line before it could any longer…but they never seem to get that way on the carnival rides... We got to the gate and were separated into groups of two. Kakashi opted to go by himself since there was an odd number of us.

Clerk: Okay…you two go to number eight

Kristin: Okay….Lets go Deidara! Drags said bomb maker to harness #8

Clerk: You two go to number seven.

Alyssa: Okay….Let's go Naruto!

Naruto: Yah!

Clerk: um….number nine

Sasuke: Great I am next to Kristin, the world famous spaz!

Kristin: sticks tongue out No, actually you'll be next to Gaara.

Gaara: sarcastically Yay

Sasuke: Wow, I feel _so_ special.

Kristin: Sasuke you are the most emo person I have ever met! I hope you get sick after this ride! Gaara I feel bad that you have to sit next to emo rainbow.

Gaara: Don't feel bad about it.

Eventually only Erica and Sasori were standing behind the gate.

Clerk: Are you two going on together?

Erica: exchanges a nervous glance with the puppet man I guess so…

Clerk: Okay, you two go around to number 12

Before the ride began I noticed that Sasuke seemed a bit scared. It was too late to try and get him off because we were already starting to spin. When we began to slow down I looked over and saw that he looked pretty green and guess what. A few seconds later, Sasuke made a mad dash to the trash can and began to blow chunks.

Sasuke: Throwing up

Alyssa: Patting his back. Get it out now….I don't want to do this on the next ride.

Kristin: HAHAHAHAHA! That is what you get you emo bastard!

Sasuke: I….hate …..You.

Kristin: I know and you always will.

Deidara: What should we go on next, un?

Alyssa: The Raptor.

Kristin: I think I'm going to sit this one out with emo rainbow.

Sasuke: Just finished blowing chunks. I think I can make it.

Alyssa: Okay

Sasuke: What does it look like?

Alyssa: Points to a green ride that goes high into the air and watches happily as a group of people flip upside down and sideways.

Sasuke: I think I'm gonna sit this out...

Alyssa: Okay suit yourself; you can stay here with Kristin we all walk away

Sasuke: stands I am going to go get something to drink.

Kristin: Go ahead…go die for all I care.

Sasuke: Moves his arm and Kristin becomes suspicious that he made a very rude hand gesture

While Sasuke was gone, some random jerk (apparently named Steve) walked up to Kristin and began to cause her some trouble

Steve: Hey Todd! Look it's an emo bitch! That must be her emo boyfriend. Points at the retreating Sasuke

Kristin: Shut up! I am not emo and that is not my boyfriend! I happen to hate that guy!

Steve: You know that's what they all say. Then before you know it they start screwing each other in public.

Kristin: I don't happen to be one of those people! He's an emo and I'm not, get that through your thick frickin skull you jerkwad.

Steve: Bitched slaps her

Sasuke returned just in time to see the hit and dropped both of his drinks before stepping in front of Kristin

Sasuke: Hey! Leave her alone!

Kristin: …Sasuke…

Todd: Hey, look at the pint-size emo!

Sasuke: pulls out his awesome ninja sills and kicks some _ASS_ Well…I guess this 'pint sized emo' just kicked your sorry ass. Turns to Kristin Are you okay?

Kristin: I'm fine…Looks down at Sasuke's hand to see that he had a cut on his hand. I think you're the one who's hurt.

Sasuke: Looks down at his bleeding cut. I guess I am...I think I just need to-

Kristin: Puts a band-aid on his cut. There….good as new.

Sasuke: Why did you do that? …And why do you carry around a hello kitty band-aid?

Kristin: I don't know when my friends or I may get hurt. That is why I always come prepared.

A few minutes later, the rest of us came back to see Sasuke and Kristin smiling and laughing _with_, not _at _each other. Let's just say it was very…_surprising_

Naruto: What the hell?! Weren't they trying to kill each other like five seconds ago.

Alyssa: Looks at them while smiling.

Kristin: points at me Don't you dare be thinking that!

Alyssa: I am not thinking anything! Whispers something to Naruto.

Kristin and Sasuke: What did she tell you!

Naruto: She didn't tell me anything!

Sasuke: Pulls out a kunai and holds it to Naruto's neck. What did she tell you!

Naruto: Nothing!

Sasuke: Pushes it closer.

Naruto:…Eep! 

Alyssa: Alright Sasuke, killing is off limits, now, what ride should we go on next?

Kristin: Oh let's go on the cork screw!!

Sasori: What is the cork screw?

Kristin: It is a rollercoaster.

Sasori: give me a better explanation.

Kristin: sigh It has a kinda short hill and three, yes three, loops.

Sasori: We're going upside down three times?

Kristin: Yes…make sure your head is on tight I don't want it to fly off and make a little kid scream and hate this place.

Sasori: Screwing his head on very tight.

Sasuke: Are we split into two like the last ride?

Alyssa: Yeah…why? OH you wanna sit by Kristin don't you!

Sasuke: No….we're just friends! You got that!

Alyssa: Sarcastically Sure…Hey wait! I thought you hated each other!

Sasuke: face turns faintly pink as he turns away and begins muttering under his breath

Naruto: Whatever! All I know is that I want to sit next to Alyssa again.

Alyssa: Okay…Let's get in line before it gets to long.

Kristin: I think we will be able to get there before a line even formers.

Alyssa: How can that even be possible? There is a ton of people here!

Kristin: Yah…but we have awesome kicks ass ninja that could get us in the front.

Sasuke: By kick ass ninja you mean us.

Kristin: What other kick ass ninja are there?

Sasuke: Turns pink and looks away.

Alyssa: Okay Kristin enough flirting with Sasuke and lets get to the ride already.

Kristin: I was not flirting with him! Okay, okay…To the sky ride!

We ran to the area where there were little carts that were suspended on a wire. We could fit up to four people a cart. Well let's just say that Naruto, Sasuke, Kristin and I were in one cart all together. It was actually not as bad as Kristin and I thought. They didn't try to kill each other (for once!).

Alyssa: So…what do you want to go on after this?

Kristin: I don't know…um…do you boys have any idea?

Naruto: I am not familiar with this place so I don't know what is here.

Sasuke: To busy looking at the park down below.

Kristin: How about we go on the Mean streak…then we can go on the Iron dragon.

Alyssa: Okay…our stop is coming so what do you want to do for thee next 30 seconds?

Kristin: Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!

Alyssa: puts out paper

Naruto: puts out rock

Sasuke: also puts out rock

Kristin: puts out scissors

Naruto: Ha! I win!

Sasuke: Not so fast idiot, look. Holds up his balled fist

Naruto: glares Damn it! Stupid teme…

Alyssa: pats his back It's okay Naruto, don't worry about it.

Naruto: No! I want to beat him!

Alyssa: shrugs okay…whatever

Sasuke: smirks ready to lose dobe?

Naruto: snorts che, yeah right

Alyssa: Okay, I'll be ref but make it quick! Ready? Rock, paper, scissors shoot!!

Naruto: Hold out rock, a smug look on his face

Sasuke: Holds out paper, an arrogant smirk crossing his face.

Alyssa: Sasuke wins…sorry Naruto.

Naruto: jumps off the ride…the rest of us didn't notice we had stopped.  Whatever…I'm used to it…hurries down the stairs

Alyssa: rolls eyes.  Naruto! Come back here!

Kristin: Way to go Sasuke…smacks him upside the head

Sasuke: It's just a stupid game…

MEANWHILE

Alyssa: Naruto! Naruto wait up!

Naruto: slows down and sits on a bench

Alyssa: Aww…come here Naruto, give me a hug.

Naruto: reluctantly wraps his arms around me Sorry…I just can't stand him sometimes…he's such and arrogant bastard!

Alyssa: I know…but just ignore him when he gets like that. Drops arms to the sides and waits for Naruto to let go.

Naruto: still holding her close

Alyssa: Um…Naruto…you can let go now.

Naruto: Wha? Oh…yeah…sorry lets go, his cheeks pink

Alyssa: Yeah, it's fine, now lets go find everyone else.


End file.
